


I'm Sorry

by steterismylife



Series: Steterismylife Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was too late this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Stiles kept running his hand through his hair. He couldn’t handle it, everything was crashing down around him and he was frantic. He normally could stop the thoughts with something fun that happened that week but nothing happened. He shook his head, he had to show he was stronger.

 

_But when have you ever been strong?_

 

There had been plenty of times. So many times that Stiles showed his bravery towards creatures he were sure could kill him in one swipe. He could be gobbled up in an instant.

 

_You were just lucky those times._

 

No, he worked out a plan. He got out of the situations, most of the time, by a plan.

 

_A plan that almost always failed._

 

Stiles grabbed his hair to tug at it as he stared wide eyed to the wall swallowing. “What do I do?” He mumbled to himself. Hoping that his thoughts wouldn’t try to suggest something.

 

_Do it._

 

Stiles furrowed his brow to what he heard. Do what?

 

_You know._

 

Stiles shook his head to the words. “No. I don’t need to do that! Everything is fine!” Stiles yelled and swallowed. It had been a week or two of not seeing Scott or his pack. “No… I DON’T NEED TO DO THAT!” Stiles yelled by the end. He was trying to convince himself but it wasn’t helping too much. Nothing was helping.

 

_Do it. No one will find out. You’ll be gone by the time they find you anyways. Who even cares about you?_

 

Someone did care about him, someone cared about Stiles. He was just too preoccupied with his thoughts to even consider calling for the elder man. He once again became preoccupied with them.

 

_What? Him? No. He just uses you._

 

Stiles clutched his phone in his hand as he had the text to Peter all ready and set out to go. “No, he told me that he loves me.” Stiles says it slowly to himself to make sure that it was indeed true.

 

_You think he meant it? Can you not tell that he was being sarcastic? He doesn’t love you._

 

"You’re wrong. He loves me. He said he hasn’t loved anyone in a long time but he loves me!" Stiles raised his voice and then cleared his throat. He really had to keep it down or else the neighbors might call his dad to the house.

 

_He hates you. You’re just his cum slut. You moan his name so loud and suck his cock so good that he had to think of some way to keep you there._

 

Everything after that was a short blur but Stiles noticed he was in the bathroom, his hand still clutched his phone somehow but he had his meds out, all of them that he took. He looked at the words typed out to Peter.

 

Help! Help! Help help help help help help help help help help

 

_Do it. Just do it and get it over with. DO IT._

 

Stiles grabbed at his head and groaned before once again things seemed to black out but he didn’t know how. He opened his eyes and hit sent on his text before passing back out.

 

-

 

Peter crashed through the front door of the place with Scott behind him. He ran up the stairs of where he smelled Stiles at and went to the bathroom. He saw the pills scattered about Stiles and how dead he looked. “No, look Stiles no.” Peter fell to his knees next to the boy and he grabbed him. He held him as he felt that his skin was cold.

 

They hadn’t taken that long! He wondered when he had taken the meds exactly. He shook his head as he ran his hand through Stiles’ hair. “Stiles? Hey you’re okay…” Peter grabbed the boy’s chin but he got no response. Scott frowned as he went and called 911 before Peter went there himself.

 

Peter still held Stiles close and he was trying to stay strong. He was trying not to show much emotion but Scott saw the worry and pain behind his eyes as Stiles was checked out. “He has a pulse but it’s faint!” A paramedic called out and they both sighed in relief. “Who’s riding?” Scott pointed to Peter right away.

 

Climbing into the ambulance was when things got hectic with Stiles. They were losing the heartbeat that they strive so hard to get in the first place. Peter mumbled to himself something that he knew to protect loved ones but that was only halfway done, when the drowning long beeping sound of proving someone died sounded. “No… This isn’t happening. Why is this happening?” Peter whispered to himself.

 

"Time of death…. 9:35 pm on Thursday September 25." Peter frowned to the date and things dissolved there.

 

—

 

Peter woke with a start panting and sweating as he had been thrashing about. “You okay there Peter?” He turned his head to see his partner, his lover. He smiled and hugged him close. “W-whoa! What’s the matter?”

 

Peter nuzzled his cheek. “I love you Stiles… I’m sorry.” Stiles laughed uneasily before he kissed his cheek back and smiled.

 

"Don’t be. You did nothing wrong. Now let’s get back to sleep." Stiles laid down and pulled Peter down with him. He leaned into Peter’s chest who put his arms around him. He fell asleep but Peter stayed awake staring at the wall.

 

"I’m sorry…" Peter mumbled as he picked up Stiles’ wrist. He nuzzled it before he let his fangs extend. He scraped a tooth almost directly against Stiles’ vein causing the boy to shudder in his hold. "I love you." Peter said softly as he closed his eyes.


End file.
